Christmas Turnabout
by Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper
Summary: Kowalski and SP are back! This time they are solving a penguin murder. Shocking truths, drama all that pazz.


**Profiles**

**SP- My assistant, a little mysterious but shy and little dumb sometimes. Calls me Koko. Age: 16**  
**Skipper- Long past commanding officer, apparently a prosecutor now. Age: 36 (YES! He's FREAKING OLD!)**  
**Amber- Annoying. Just really annoying. I hate her and she hates me back. Age: 19**  
**Private- Long past brother, he is a detective now it seems. And he seems to be dumb as much as SP. Age: 15 **  
**Bella- Apparently missing. Age: Unknown**

**Mark: My client. Age: 50**

**Stars: The victim. Used to be a famous commander. Age: deceased **

**Mason: Judge in this case. Age: Unknown**

**_**

**Evidence:**

**Attorney badge: Proof that I'm a lawyer.**

**Autopsy report: Stabbed in the back then was thrown into a wall.**

**Silver Sword: Has bloody fingerprints.**

I was sitting in the office that SP had somehow bought... When suddenly.

"Koko !"

There is only one person in the world that calls me that. I spun around from the desk. SP ran in breathing heavily.

"Whats wrong SP?" I asked, "You're usually cheerful on Christmas."

"There's no time for that!" She shouted.

**As everyone says... Only panic when SP Panics.**

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"Murder has happened!" SP stated firmly.

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

**On Christmas?! SERIOUSLY?!**

I slapped myself, "Who was it?"

"Well.. Before I tell you that... I should tell you the details. The murder happened when two penguins were on their way to the new York zoo." SP said in an uneasy tone.

"Wait the victim was a penguin?! It's usually humans these days..."

"That is true... But in this case.. It was a penguin." SP said, frowning.

"But what was the cause of death?" I asked.

"The victim was stabbed in the back then it seemed like she was grabbed by the neck and thrown into a wall." SP looked pained as she said this.

"So the victim was a female?"

"Uh-huh."

"...What about the weapon?"

"Privy didn't know.."

"Privy? You mean Private-WAIT.. WHAT!"

"I know it's a little shocking.. You have been gone for a couple of years... So he must've-"

"Got desperate." I finished for her.

"The victim was Skippy boy's mother."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Uhmm yes..."

I took a breath, "Who's the accused then?"

SP stared at me for a short while.

"His father."

"WHATTTTT?!"

By now we were walking to the entrance of the zoo where the crime took place.

"SP?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I have to ask you.."

"And what is that?"

I stop and look at her. "Why do you have a bandage on your head."

"It's to cover a wound on my head."

She took it off.

! There was indeed a wound... But there was a flipper mark on her head! ...I have seen this flipper print before...

"Someone struck you?" I asked.

She put it back on, "Yeah..."

"Do you know who?"

"No, it's a fuzzy image."

**Isn't everything a fuzzy image to you..?**

"Ok then, now I got to talk to Private."

~

"You! YOU got some nerve leaving your wife and kid like that!" Amber snapped.

Honestly? I wish her fake dad killed her. She annoys me greatly...

"Ugh whatever! I need to talk to Private!" I groaned, pushing past her.

"PRIVATE!"

"What? I'm standing right here!"

I looked both ways. "Private, did you hit SP?"

"Why would I do that?! She's my wife!"

I facepalm, "Look.. I know you did it."

"Nu-uh!"

"Private I even know why you did it!"

He folded his flippers "Wheres the proof then?"

I pull out a notebook and flip to a page. "Does this ring a bell?"

Private looked at it. He huffed, "Yes."

"Why are you so mad about it?" I asked, raising my brow.

He glared at me, "Wouldn't you be mad if Cowtails wrote in her notebook, 'I hate Kowalski! He should've stayed in he**!'

"True, but I don't think I would hit her on the head. WHY did you hit SP Private?"

"Because she insisted that she didn't see those words!"

"Hmm. SP!"

She rushed over, "Yes?"

I hold up the notebook, "Does this say... 'I HATE YOU PRIVATE! You deserve to get abused your whole life! Just die already!'"

She studied the notebook, "No. It doesn't... It's explaining a really sad story..."

Private stared shocked, "WHAT?!"

"Just what I thought.. um... What language is it written it?"

"Mage language."

I looked at her, "Mage?"

She nodded, "Yes. Mage language is where you write something... but only mages can read it. Mages did this so the Evil wouldn't be able to read the messages."

"The Evil..? It's been years since I heard that name..."

"The Evil is a horrible mage. He surround the world in darkness to try to control two goddesses... And stop the cycle." SP explained.

"The cycle?"

"Yes, so the powers could never be passed on."

"ok then... Now I wonder SP... do you remember what happened when you got your wound?"

"...I guess... There was a blurry figure. It seemed frozen in terror. My head hurt like crazy... So I ran away. I could see blood dripping down my head... UGhh..."

My eyes widened as SP dropped to the ground.

"Ohhh my headd..."

I quickly helped her up, "Never mind. Don't think about it!"

**In fact.. FORGET IT! **

"Sorry Koko.. Can we go check out the crime scene now?" SP asked.

"Unfortunately... You can't." Private said.

"What?! AND WHY NOT?!" SP screeched, He covered his ears, "OW! Because Skippah doesn't want anyone going near the crime scene."

"HUH?!"

"SP talk quietly!"

"First Privy is a detective.. Now Skippy boy is a prosecutor? My head is spinning!"

I stared annoyed, "How come no one is freaking surprised that I'm a defense attorney?"

"Because you're good at it?" She suggested.

I face flipper."No matter he likes it or not.. We're checking out the crime scene!" I drag SP out of the HQ.

~

"WHOA."

"What's whoa?"

"Seriously? LOOK AT IT!"

I don't see why SP is freaking out. It's a little puzzling how this happened near the entrance.

"Don't you think somethings fishy?" I asked.

"Holy cow you're right!" She shouted.

"How so?"

"There's no blood... ANYWHERE!"

!

She's right... There's no trace of blood anywhere...

"Well that's true. But my point was, why isn't there a wall nearby? WITH BLOOD?"

"OMG! You're right! There's no murder weapon either!"

**Missing Murder Weapon**

"Don't you think it's strange Koko?" She asked, looking more worried than weirded out.

"Well yeah.. I never heard of a murder weapon disappearing..." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Maybe it walked away!" SP suddenly said with a smile.

**When I usually say that, I'm being sarcastic.. But seriously SP! **

**No Blood**

"It's even weirder that there's no blood anywhere."

"Yeahhh... Maybe the killer is a vampire."

"Less likely!"

"You can't ignore the possibility!"

"..."

"...HEY! I thought I said no one was allowed here!"

"EEEEE!" SP screamed.

Then she was outta here.

"H-Hey SP!" I shouted.

Ugh.. GONE. I turn around. I glare.

"You scared her away Skipper!"

He raised his brow. "How in heck did I do that? She's SP, right?"

I fold my flippers. "She's not the same SP though!"

"Whatever."

**What are you doing here?**

"Now explain to me why you're here!" I snapped.

"Calm down solider gezz! It's just a girl!"

"SHE'S NOT JUST A GIRL!"

"...now hold it! I should be asking why you are here!"

"No I should be!"

"NO I should be asking that!"

"If you must know Skipper... I was looking over the crime scene. NOW what are you doing here?"

"Well mostly the same thing. Except the other half is to arrest my fathe-"

"EEEEEEEEEE! AHHHHHH!"

**SP?!**

I ran back into the zoo. That scream.. It came from the lemur habitat! I jumped into the usually crazy place. SP was standing there... Looking as normal as ever!

"What happened SP?" I asked.

"! Oh Koko! Nothing happened!"

**Ok.. That sounded suspicious.. **

**Why are you here?**

"Huh me? I was just walking around bored."

"You mean running away from a scary voice?"

"Um yeah. That's what I meant!"

**Did you scream?**

"W-Why of course not Koko!"

CHINGRING! I stood there frozen.. **Chains...? LOCKS?!**

"LOCKS...?"

"Wha-What locks Koko?"

"Um.. Nevermind!"

**Were those..LOCKS? Why do I feel the sudden urge to break them? This I would have to find out later...**

I left SP and Skipper to the crime scene.. Even though Skipper was going to be a challenge.. I head back to the HQ.

**Murder Weapon**

"So Private.. Did you ever find a weapon?"

"Um.. Well.. Kinda.. Sorta..."

"Kinda?"

"The murder weapon... It was.. a sword."

"A.. Sword?"

"Yes. A sliver steel sword."

"Where was it found?"

"Sorry Kowalski... It will be reveled in court..."

**Dagnabit!**

"How did the accused get such a weapon anyway?"

"Well... It was Bella's sword... However..."

"However?"

"She's been gone for months."

"MONTHS?!"

**Bella**

"What do you mean Bella's been gone for months?!"

"She just has.. Nobody can find her.. It's like she's vanished off the side of the earth!"

**That's fishy... **

**Court**

"About court Private... Is Skipper the...?"

"Y-Yes he is.."

**I knew it...**

"And about the judge..."

"It's going to be Mason."

**Raise your hand if you saw this coming...**

  
~

"Did you get some more evidence?" I asked.

"Well, kinda..." SP answered, "Skippy boy wouldn't let me have the autopsy report thingie."

**Oh course he didn't... I thought.**

"It's strange enough to have a trial in the zoo..." I said.

"Yeah... But it's for the best." SP replied, folding her arms and looked up.

She had a point there... Bringing case to human court would be dangerous.

"Well we better go in."

"How did they mange to find an abandoned courthouse anyway?"

"SP! This isn't the time to be laughing!"

"Court is now in session for Mark."

!

I turn to SP, "How come you didn't tell me the defendant's name?!"

She sighed, "First of all Koko, we didn't have time to see Mark so we might not have a chance. Second of all, you just have to look in the evidence."

Oh right. SLAM!

"Is the defense ready?"

I mentally facepalm. Right I forgot about that part.

"Urm yes!"

"Prosecution always ready."

"By the way SP.. How far is Skipper willing to go?"

"Anything to get his father a guilty verdict."

...I knew Skipper was going to be tough...

"Opening statement please."

"The incident happened near the entrance of the zoo. Victim was Stars, an ex commander."

What is with the victims being commanders?

"The victim was stabbed in the back then was thrown into a wall as it says in the autopsy report."

*Autopsy report added to evidence*

"Alright lets hear from the first witness." Mason nodded.

"Witness state your name and occupation." Skipper said.

"Um, Private.. and my occupation is a detective."

"You don't look like a detective... Hey we could give him a coat!" SP suddenly shouted.

"Try to keep that Co council under control Kowalski.." Skipper said smugly.

"SP you know better than to shout across the courtroom!" "S-Sorry..."

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

_Facts about the case_

"The victim was Stars, who used to be a famous commander." "When we got to the crime scene, Mark was holding a silver sword."

"The victim was stabbed in the back... With a sword?!" Mason shouted. "I want it submitted as evidence now!"

*Silver Sword added to evidence*

"Kowalski you may start your cross-examination."

_Cross examination_

"The victim was Stars, who used to be a famous commander."  
**HOLD IT!**  
"How famous was she?"  
"VERY Famous, according to the prosecutor."  
"Why isn't she famous anymore then?"  
"...Obviously because she quit."

"When we got to the crime scene, Mark was holding a silver sword."  
**HOLD IT!**  
"Say Private can I ask why there are fingerprints on this sword?"  
"Aren't fingerprints supposed to be on things?"  
"Yes.. Usually. But in this case.. A penguin was holding it. Not a human being! How did the fingerprints get there detective?!"  
"Uuuughh.."

"The defense officially requests that the witness testifies who this sword belongs to!"

"Alright then-"

**OBJECTION!**

**NOW he chose to object? **

"That won't be necessary. The sword belongs to a young girl."

"Well technically.. It belongs to your wife.." Private butted in.

"Detective! I told you that information wouldn't be leaked out!"

"EEE!"

"So it belongs to Bella?" I asked.

"Bella? I think that name rings a bell.." Mason said.

"Of course it does your honor. She got married years ago."

**OBJECTION**!

"Are you seriously implying that she killed the victim?"

"Well YES."

"WHAT"

"THE"

"HECK! She's gone! There's no way a auburn girl could've done that!"

! Everyone was soon staring at SP. What she said...

"Your honor."

We had a 30 minute recess.

"SP? Bella doesn't have auburn colored hair. She has dirty blond hair. Did you see Bella?"

"..."

CHINGRING! Chains.. And locks. I have enough time to try to break them... I don't know how though!

"SP. You saw Bella earlier today.. I know it!"

"Prove it Koko. Prove that I even had a chance to see someone!"

" It's simple.. You were gone for some time."

"So?"

"Then. I heard you saw Bella hiding the body did you?"

"What body?"

"Isn't it obvious? Stars body."

"But why would she hide the body?"

"Because SP... Bella killed Stars, blamed it on Mark, and hid the body. You happened to run into her. You screamed because..."** TAKE THAT!** "She's the only thing you remember in your brain. She's the only non fuzzy image!"

"AHH!"

The locks broke. Then the chains went away.

"It's true.. I saw her hide the body... I was just so shocked. I never seen her like this.. I thought she never would take a life... But.. I was wrong.. I can't understand the pain I felt when I saw that..."

Poor SP...

"Koko!"

"Huh?"

"You go back in. I;m going to find some more clues!"

"What? Who? Where? When? WHY?"

"I want to make up for hiding that secret!"

Then she was out of here. SIGH.. I'll just have to rely on SP..

**Give me some time for next chapter kay? I'm so jumpy... My dog is having seizures and I'm worried. **


End file.
